


Luther and the misfits

by sophi_coookie



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Nathan Hargreeves - Freeform, why isn’t that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophi_coookie/pseuds/sophi_coookie
Summary: Luther meets the misfits
Kudos: 4





	Luther and the misfits

He absolutely hated this 

he was stuck at stupid community service after ending the apocalypse   
  


while everybody else was at home relaxing 

fucking sucked 

he had friends here though so it wasn’t that bad 

so now he’s sitting at the benches talking about all kinds of shit while eating lunch, well everybody else was eating lunch he was just eating this yogurt

They didn’t know that he was a memeber of the umbrella academy and they didn’t know he was a Hargreeves.   
  


But he didn’t really mind if they found out, he doenst think they would ditch him after all they’ve been though.   
___________  
  


so sitting here eating with his mates is when everything got revealed

”who the hell is that?” Alisha said gestureing to the door where a insanely tall and broad man walked out

”holy shit he’s huge” Curtis just had to imput

Nathan took one glance at him before turning to scold them

”he’s coming over here say anything about his body and I’ll slap you, girls included” 

and wishing seconds the man was over looking at the crowd with a redness creeping up his neck 

“I.. Nathan I’m sorry about the shit I said to you and klaus... I- it was uncalled for..” 

the 4 baffled members looked at eachother 

“hey big guy it’s alright. What have you been doing today?”   
  


this actually brought a smile to the mans face 

“oh! Well me and five went though some of the old stuff in the brown room, but there wasn’t anything interesting, uhh.. oh yeah. So I’m gonna make dinner tonight with mom.. and I was hoping you could come? You have been coming to the family dinner lately.. and it’s... it kinda ok but we all really want you there, especially klaus and Vanya..?” 

kelly though a look at the others as she tried to get into there heads, who names a person five? they where family?!

”uh ok sure, but you make potato’s I’m going to stick them to the ceiling.”   
  


“ok sure no potatoes..” there was a pause as he looked closer at Nathan 

“is that Diego’s yogurt?! He blamed me for eating that!”   
  


“hey! Don’t you dare tell him! I don’t wanna get shanked again!”   
  


“You think I wanted to?! Ok fine Nathan, we’ll see you tonight, have fun picking up litter.”   
  


then he went back inside 

“who was that?” Simon piped up 

“oh that’s one of my brothers, Luther.”   
  


“One of your brothers? How many brothers do you have?”   
  


“Ha, well I have 4 but originally I had 5, oh and I have 2 sisters.”   
  


“Jesus you have a big family, we thought you where an only child!”

”yeah.... nope” 


End file.
